1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display image correcting device for performing correction processing on a video signal to correct a predetermined degrading factor of a displayed image, and a method thereof. The present invention also relates to an image display device to which the constitution of such a display image correcting device or the method thereof is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an image display device such as displays an image on the basis of a video signal, a phenomenon of so-called luminance nonuniformity, in which phenomenon uniformity of a luminance distribution in the area of an image displayed on a screen is impaired due to a structural problem or manufacturing variations, for example, may occur. Such luminance nonuniformity is one factor in degrading image quality, and is required to be eliminated or suppressed especially in a case of color image display because chromaticity nonuniformity is also caused. Accordingly, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-231053 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), for example, a constitution for correcting luminance nonuniformity is proposed.